


Plastic Rings | Semishira

by NieNieDoULoveMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal, Sad Ending, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieNieDoULoveMe/pseuds/NieNieDoULoveMe
Summary: "The gun feels heavy in his hands but it was nothing compared to the heavy burden of having to shoot the person you love most."Semi and Shirabu have been together since moment Shirabu is accepted into the Shiratorizawa group of survivors.What happens if after nine years of being together one of them is forced to let go.Aka. The Semishira zombie apocalypse au no one really asked for
Relationships: Semi Eita & Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 29
Kudos: 154





	Plastic Rings | Semishira

No one knows how the outbreak started. All they know is that it’s been around for years. 

Even from the moment Shirabu first learned how to walk, they were already on the run, never staying in the same place longer than a month

Shirabu is 6 when he starts training. Nothing too difficult, just how to use a gun and the easiest way to swing a machete. 

Shirabu is 12 when his home gets raided. Shirabu was lucky enough to get out safely but he can’t say the same for his family. He is the one who buries their bodies. 

Shirabu is 15 when he meets the infamous Shiratorizawa, a team of very skilled survivors. Shirabu is asked to join them and he agrees without a second thought. 

Shirabu is 16 when he falls in love. 

Shirabu is 18 when Shiratorizawa is defeated. Brought to flames by the one they called leader. Shirabu manages to escape with a few other members, some with too severe wounds to make it out of Shiratorizawa’s borders. 

Shirabu is 20 when the few remaining people from Shiratorizawa disband. Either splitting away from the group or joining much stronger ones. 

In the end it is only him and Semi who stayed together. 

Shirabu is 24 when he loses the person he loves most. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Shirabu runs from stall to stall, grabbing whatever material of clothing he can. Shirts, sweaters, pants, socks, he can’t exactly be picky. 

The cold air swoops in from a broken window and from his spot, he vividly sees a walker walking down the street looking very dead and decayed. Shirabu adjusts his scarf to cover half his face and avoid freezing. 

He stares the walker down one last time before descending deeper into the mall.

He is busy looking through the stalls when Semi’s voice echoes.

“Hey Shirabu! I found something!” 

Shirabu walks through the section where he hears Semi call. He finds Semi in the electronics stall with a small blue metal device in his hand. “What’s up?” 

Semi brings the box in front of Shirabu who reads the label on the box, “An MP3?” 

“Yeah! Isn’t it cool?” 

“What does it do?”

“I haven’t figured it out yet.”

“Well, grab it and grab more food with me.”

Winter is the hardest to survive during an apocalypse. They can’t grow their own food, they can’t hunt, and they have to survive with nothing but very stale pop tarts, old canned food, and melted ice. Every so often they would get a couple strawberries and grapes from their little garden but that can’t keep them from starving. 

When the food’s all out they’ll be forced to go out on a supply run. 

If they can get a couple seeds from anywhere, they can grow more bushes and trees. That would limit the need to go out on supply runs. But as of today, their little strawberry and grape plants will have to do.

After filling their bags with important items, they exit the mall, heading back to their base.

The sun is starting to set and the pair take it as a sign to quicken the pace.

They encounter a couple walkers but Semi is quick to kill them off, one of them being the same walker Shirabu spots from the window.

The walkers disappeared by the time they reached the farming areas. Since there is no more danger, Semi lowers his weapon and takes Shirabu's hand. They walk the dusty road together, hand in hand.

Just in the horizon, a light yellow two storey house stands alone.

Home. 

The two found the house abandoned a little over a year ago and did a little designing for it to fit their tastes. 

The area itself isn't really much, just a small house in the middle of a field with solar panels and barricades surrounding the perimeter. 

The solar panel fortunately gives them electricity but they try not to use lights as much since it attracts raiders. 

Semi unlocks the gate while Shirabu stands watch for any intruders, raising his gun. it doesn't have any ammo but it makes as a nice threat to any bad guys. Once the gates are open, they immediately run inside with Shirabu taking back his lookout position and Semi fidgeting with the locks.

When the locks are done, Semi stands up, grabbing Shirabu's hand. He pulls him to the direction of the house. “Let’s go, you’ve been shivering like crazy.”

They finally reach the inside of their home, welcoming the warmth and scent of mint. Shirabu groans, laying down on the couch face first. 

“Hi house, I missed you.” 

“Hey, help me put the things away.” Semi calls from the kitchen. 

“I’ll be there in a sec.” Shirabu rolls off the couch, landing on his backside. He leans his head back on the couch when he hears Semi humming in the background.

He shuts his eyes, focusing on the symphony. He doesn’t realize how much time passed until Semi pokes his forehead. Shirabu opens his eyes and sees Semi peering over him looking as handsome as ever.

“Hey, you said a sec, I’m almost done with unpacking and you haven’t even stepped foot in the kitchen.” Semi is pouting and Shirabu can’t really acknowledge what Semi is saying because how could he when his boyfriend is pouting like that.

“You should hum more, It’s soothing.” 

* * *

  
  


A month and a half went by since their last supply run. Their supplies ran out this morning but Shirabu forgets about the lack of food because he is too busy keeping himself from freezing.

Winter came by five weeks ago, bringing with it the immense cold and snow filled streets.

The nights are even colder, so much colder that Shirabu finds it hard to sleep. He tosses and turns in bed but to no avail.

“Stupid fucking cold,” Shirabu mutters sitting up. “I’m gonna make myself some very hot tea.”

Shirabu stomps down the stairs only to hear Semi humming again. And maybe a bit of his anger on the cold disappeared. He makes his way to the kitchen grabbing two cups from the counter.

_He might as well make one for Semi too, right?_

Starting the fire is the hardest thing about surviving. Yes, Shirabu is skilled in close combat but holds the line at starting a fire with two rocks.

_Stupid rock._

After many attempts, Shirabu manages to light a small fire, taking huge pride in it. He brings a half broken kettle up to the fire and waits for the water to boil. 

He plucks a couple leaves from the little plant sitting right by the window. It came with the place. 

A little freebie.

He drops the leaves into the boiling water. While the tea is brewing he grabs two strawberries from a jar, slicing it into small bits. He places the strawberries in two separate mugs, pouring down the fresh mint tea.

Shirabu’s specialty, Strawberry mint tea. The best tasting drink in the apocalypse. (According to Semi)

_It's funny how domesticated they are even in the end of the world._

Shirabu walks into the living room with two cups of tea in hand. Semi is on the couch, a very broken looking guitar on his lap. 

When Semi notices Shirabu’s presence he flashes him a toothy smile and leans over to the side to make room for his boyfriend. 

Shirabu takes the seat beside him, leaning his head on Semi’s shoulder. Semi, in return, slings his arm around Shirabu’s waist. 

Shirabu hands the cup to Semi, who thanks him with a kiss to the temple. 

“Can you play me something?”

“Not yet, but I did get that MP3 working.” Semi pulls the little blue box out of his satchel. 

“What does that have to do with you playing something for me?”

“It plays music, a lot of the songs on this baby are classical.”

Semi presses the triangle, which Shirabu assumes is the start button, and just as suddenly, a soft tune echoes around the room. 

The strums of guitar can be heard along with many other instruments the pair have yet to discover. 

“It sounds beautiful.” Shirabu closes his eyes, savoring the music well. He leans his head on Semi’s shoulder, Semi does the same, leaning his head on Shirabu’s but not before propping a soft kiss on the side of the brunet’s head.

They listen to two more songs, admiring its symphony, when Semi comes up with a brilliant idea.

“Come on, let’s dance.” Semi grabs Shirabu’s mug, sliding it onto the coffee table. 

“I don’t know how.” Shirabu pouts but Semi pulls him up nonetheless. 

“It’s not that hard, just place your arms here,” Semi brings Shirabu’s arms around his neck. “And I don’t know, just sway I guess?”

“Well that’s boring.”

“I mean, we can add our own little twists to it.”

The pair dance to their hearts content filled with spins, dips, and even stolen kisses. In some moments, Shirabu would pull Semi so close that their foreheads touch and Semi takes this opportunity to pepper his boyfriend with a lot more kisses. 

They forget about the world for a second. No disasters, no penetrating doom, no walkers, just two people in love dancing in the middle of their living room.

_And for them this was perfect._

“Hey, what do you think would happen if there was no apocalypse?” Shirabu blurts out, looking up at Semi. 

“What do you mean?”

“Do you think we’d be like this? Dancing in the living room at god knows what time.” Shirabu laughs. “We might’ve never even met.”

Semi pouts, thinking for a few seconds. “Well that’s stupid, I’d definitely meet you one way or another.”

“I’d definitely have this huge crush on you and maybe we’d go out on dates.”

“Who knows? Maybe we’d even get married.” Semi laughs. “We’d definitely be one of those gross sappy couples.”

“That sounds really cute though.”

“What’s to say that won’t happen here in this lifetime?”

“Oh please,” Shirabu laughs sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

“Shirabu Kenjiro I promise that we’re gonna get married before we die!” 

Semi brings his face closer to Shirabu’s and smirks. “You’re blushing.”

“Shut up, I’m not.” Shirabu buries his head on Semi’s chest to hide the fact that he is, in fact, blushing. “Seriously though, do you think there’s a lifetime where we never even met?”

“If we never met in those lifetimes then fuck all of them, I’d take this life with you over any other.”

“Ah yes, the thrill of danger with every step.” Shirabu peeks up. 

“Yeah, but also the joy of having you along every step of the way.” Semi comments and it’s enough to make Shirabu even more of a blushing mess than he already was. 

“How the hell are you so smooth!” Shirabu squeaks, slapping his boyfriend on the chest. 

Semi just laughs at Shirabu’s antics. “We should get some rest, it’s supply run day tomorrow.” 

“God, I hate supply run day.” Shirabu pouts, shoulders sagging. 

“Don’t hate it too much, who knows? Maybe we’ll find something cool,” Semi stops to think about what will be cool to find then his eyes light up. “Like a horse.” 

Horses are valuable in this time, they’re fast, rideable, and don’t require fuel. 

Ideal mode of transport for the apocalypse. 

“I’d wanna find a dog.” 

Shirabu read a book a few days back filled with dogs, all different breeds. Much to his surprise, Semi says Shirabu reminds him a lot of a “chihuahua” dog. 

“And we’re gonna find one someday.” Semi takes Shirabu’s hand, dragging him to their bedroom. “We’ll live in our dream home with your little chihuahua and a horse.”

Shirabu smiles at the thought. 

The thought of their dream place has always been their goal. A place where they can live their days without worrying about walkers, food, or supplies. 

A place just for them. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Semi and Shirabu speed past the streets, avoiding stopping as much as possible.

When they get to their destination they pull out their weapons. No walkers run towards them, meaning they are safe. Semi brings his weapon down. 

“I think it’s safe, let’s go.”

They split up, grabbing whatever they can find and stuffing it inside their bags. 

Luckily, this store still had a lot left on the shelf. Shirabu doesn’t even look at the labels just shoving everything inside his backpack. This would probably last them a month, two with the things in Semi’s bag. 

Shirabu is busy looking at the medicine cabinet when Semi peeks from behind him.

“Guess what I found.” Semi opens up his gym bag with a broken radio and a few tools. “Get this working and we may be able to find other survivors.”

“That’s nice, you think we need splints? They have a ton just lying here.”

“Just grab it, we may need it in the future.” 

Shirabu nods, grabbing a handful of splints from the floor and stuffing it into his duffel bag. 

There aren’t any signs of bandages, gauze pads, or alcohol swabs, only expired bottles of medicine. 

When Shirabu is sure he’s got everything, he walks back trying to find Semi. 

Shirabu looks through the rundown toy aisle when he hears a clunk from the other side of the stall. 

“Eita? Is that you?” Shirabu asks but no response, he makes his way to peek at the other side when a hand pulls him back. 

“Two walkers, another one a few stalls ahead.” Semi whispers and Shirabu defensively pulls out his machete. 

“I’ll take the two, you take the farther one and any other walkers you see.” Shirabu orders and Semi agrees. He walks away, disappearing in between the shelves.

It's no doubt Semi agreed, both have different levels of skill. Shirabu is more skilled in terms of close range combat, dealing with up to five walkers with only his machete, while Semi has the more quick and stealthy approach, which proves worthy when they are on the run and spot a couple walkers up ahead.

Shirabu takes the first walker easily, he swings his machete and it beheads the walker.

The second one is a lot harder. 

The walker nearly scratches his arm and it would have if it weren’t for his quick reflexes. He swings his machete down, slicing the walker’s left arm clean off.

Shirabu steps back to maintain his footing but a long fragment of metal cuts the side of his leg. Shirabu flinches, tripping on an empty can and falling flat on the ground. 

The metal would have pierced only a small portion of his skin had he not tripped. Now here he is, bleeding in the middle of what’s left of a soda aisle, with a walker lunging at him.

He has no form of defense, his machete is centimeters too far from his grasps and Semi is at the far side dealing with the other walker. 

He wants to call out to Semi but thinks about the risk of attracting more walkers into the shop. Shirabu decides not to call out.

The walker leaps on top of him, growling and baring its teeth at the brunet. Shirabu manages to hold it back from taking a bite from his exposed skin.

“Kenji, look out!” Semi yells from behind the walker, raising his own machete and bringing it down with one strong slash.

The walker falls dead on the ground beside Shirabu. Semi scans the wound on Shirabu’s leg, bringing out a makeshift gauze from his satchel.

“Stupid fucking metal.” Shirabu winces when he takes a look at his leg. There’s a deep cut on his right leg bleeding profusely. 

Semi wraps up Shirabu’s leg and grabs a splint from Shirabu's backpack.

“Good thing you got this, huh?” Semi raises the splint and grabs another gauze to fasten the splint.

When Shirabu’s leg is wrapped enough, Semi stands up extending a hand for Shirabu to take. “Can you stand?”

“Yeah.” Shirabu takes Semi’s hand and Semi pulls him up but a sharp pain on his leg causes him to lose his balance. “I can’t.”

Shirabu’s seriously contemplating telling Semi to go back to the home and leave him here. He’d be dead weight. 

“Eita-” Shirabu starts but gets cut off by Semi dropping his bag on the floor.

“Get on my back.”

Shirabu squints then blinks for a few seconds. “Huh?”

“I’ll carry you back home.”

“You can’t carry me and your bag back home.”

“Yeah, that’s exactly why I’m leaving my bag here.”

“No you’re not, the things in that bag are important!”

“Well, so are you.”

“Eita, I’d just wear you down.”

“Yeah, so we better leave now before the sun sets.” Semi wastes no time, slinging shirabu on his back. “Leave your splint bag and grab the bag with the radio.”

Shirabu obliges to Semi’s request and just as quickly they set off to their home.

Shirabu feels useless clinging onto Semi while he’s worriedly trying to bring them home safely. 

“I’m sorry.” Shirabu mutters, burying his head in the crook of Semi’s neck.

“Don’t be, accidents happen.”

This is probably the stupidest accident Shirabu’s ever encountered. It cost them a month or so of food, a necessity for survival.

“Just be glad you didn’t get bit.”

“I am glad.” Shirabu smiles, kissing his boyfriend’s shoulder.

They reach home safe and alive with two bags of supplies and each other. 

* * *

  
  


The supplies lasted them three weeks.

Semi will be going on a supply run on his own today while Shirabu would continue fixing the radio.

“You should stay here, you know, for your little scar to heal.”

“Eita, it’s healed already.”

“Nope, stay here, doctor’s orders.” Semi pats his head. “I won’t let you leave the home as long as there’s still a scab there.”

“Are you sure you can go alone?” Shirabu asks, a worried look on his face. “We can live on frozen berries just until my leg gets better.”

“But those are rare to find, you’d be lucky to even find 10 of those,” Semi chuckles, putting on his favorite beanie. “I'll be quick.”

“Make sure you come back alive, huh?” Shirabu comments, wrapping a scarf around Semi’s neck.

“I promise.”

“If you don’t come back I’ll find you and actually murder you.” Shirabu glares but his eyes soften when Semi laughs. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Semi kisses Shirabu’s forehead and walks out with Shirabu watching him until he is out of view. 

Shirabu busies himself with whatever he can. Reading, cleaning, fixing the radio; but every minute that passed Shirabu grew more and more worried about Semi. 

Seconds turned into minutes. 

Minutes turned to hours. 

Shirabu is frustratingly trying to repair the radio when the door opens. 

Shirabu breathes a sigh of relief because that just meant Semi came home. 

Safe. 

“Kenjiro?” Semi calls from downstairs a lot softer than his usual greetings. 

“I’ll be down in a bit.” Shirabu shouts, grabbing the almost repaired radio. 

He sprints down and stops at the bottom stair. 

“E-Eita?” 

He’s pretty sure his senses are fucking with him right now. All those sleepless nights are causing a hallucination, because the sight in front of him is something that can’t possibly be real.

_Right?_

Semi is standing by the door, blood stains all over his clothing and a very evident bite mark on his left leg. 

Shirabu drops the radio, sending weeks of work down the drain. 

“I’m sorry,” is all Semi could let out. “They got me.”

Shirabu’s breathing gets heavy, he can’t breathe, he feels his legs about to give in. 

_Semi’s been bit._

“No, please tell me this is a prank. You’re fucking with me right now, right?” Shirabu shakes his head, making tears freely roll down his cheeks. 

“I managed to kill off as much as I could, it’ll probably give you two to three walker free days, four if you’re lucky.” Semi limps towards Shirabu but Shirabu still stands frozen. “There’s three bags of food here, it’ll last you the entire winter.

“Tell me you’re lying, this isn’t fucking funny.” Shirabu looks down. Sobs escape his mouth, sobs that he didn’t even know he could make. 

“You probably scraped your leg on a loose piece of metal, right?” 

Silence.

“Right?” Shirabu pleads for a yes but that's not what he receives. 

“I’m sorry.”

Shirabu shut his eyes. 

_The world can’t be that cruel to take away the only thing keeping him alive, can it?_

It’s only when Shirabu feels a thumb stroke his face that he looks up. Semi is standing there with a soft smile on his face. 

“I had to see you one last time.” 

“Don’t say it like that,” Shirabu takes Semi’s hand in his own. “I’ll run to the hospital in the city, they might have some things that can help you.”

Semi brings their hands close to his face and places a single kiss on Shirabu’s knuckles. 

“Kenji, you know that isn’t possible.”

“Please don’t leave me.” A plea softer than even the quietest whisper but to Semi, he hears all the same. 

“Darling, if I could I wouldn’t.” Semi brings his hand to his belt. “But,”

Semi takes out his pistol and locks it in Shirabu’s trembling hands. 

“No, I can’t,” Shirabu pushes the gun back at Semi and with a firm look on his tear stained face, he continues. “You’re gonna have to kill me too.”

Shirabu was prepared to let it all go. The world’s taken enough from him already; his friends, his team, his family. 

He’s not prepared to lose Semi either. 

“You know I can’t,” Semi fastens the gun back into Shirabu’s hands. 

His vision grows blurry from the tears but Shirabu still sees Semi’s smile. 

His hands tell a whole different story. While he is smiling, Semi’s hands are trembling in his. 

He’s putting on a facade for Shirabu’s sake. 

Semi is smiling but deep down he knows Semi is scared. 

_He doesn’t wanna die._

“Stupid Eita where’d you even go?” Shirabu stomps his foot in frustration, letting both arms sink to his sides. 

“I took a little detour,” Semi lets out a weak laugh. He digs his hand into his pocket and brings out a small box. 

“I’ve been planning to get one for a while.” 

In the box are two plastic rings with an ‘S’ embedded in the middle. It’s one of those rings you’d find scattered around the floor of a 100 yen store. Nonetheless it still manages to make Shirabu smile. 

“At least I kept this promise.” 

“You’re a fucking idiot, Semi Eita.” Shirabu wipes his tears when a small laugh escapes his lips followed by another whimper. 

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot,” Semi grabs Shirabu’s hand and slips one of the rings on his ring finger. “Forever.”

He slips the other ring on his own finger, lifting that hand up with Shirabu’s.

“Look, we’re matching.” 

Shirabu cries all over again. 

“Hey, hey, shhh.” Semi brings both hands to Shirabu’s face, wiping away the fresh tears with his thumb. “It’s okay, you’ll be okay.”

Semi starts to hum a soft tune, burying Shirabu close to his chest. The same tune Shirabu hears almost everyday. In bed, in the kitchen, in the living room, in the garden. That tune is Semi’s. 

It’s theirs.

Shirabu calms down after a few minutes.

“Are you okay now?” Semi asks, followed by a soft nod from Shirabu. “Can you smile for me? I don’t like seeing you sad.”

Shirabu forces a smile on his face.

“There, see? You’re so beautiful when you smile.” Semi’s hands travel back to Shirabu’s face, and so do Shirabu’s, wrapping them around Semi’s hands.

“At least we actually, technically got married.” Semi starts peppering him with kisses. On the cheek, forehead, nose, eyelids, ear, neck, and one final kiss on the lips. 

_The last one Shirabu would be getting._

And Semi repeats the pattern. Cheek, forehead, nose, eyelids, ear, neck, this time none on the lips. He still closes his eyes, savoring every single moment and every single touch. 

The kisses stop and Semi lays his head on Shirabu's shoulder. Even then he’s still saying his “I love you”’s and reminding Shirabu that he is the best thing that’s happened to him.

Shirabu almost forgets about the gun in his other hand. 

“How do you expect me to kill you now?” Shirabu asks, semi perks his head up.“Especially after all this.”

“Make it a final birthday gift.” Semi whispers. “Let me die human, let me die looking at you, let me die in your hands and not the walkers.”

Semi positions the pistol so the aim is directly pointed at Semi’s head, right between his eyes.

Shirabu’s hands are trembling, he’s shaking his head no. Tears are starting to build up in his eyes again. 

He sinks his arms down in defeat. 

“Shirabu, I need you to understand that I’m a dead man walking as soon as I got that damn bite,” Semi brings Shirabu’s hand back up. “You’d be setting me free, giving me release.”

“Is-is that what you really w-want?” Shirabu starts and when Semi nods, it's only then that Shirabu accepts his fate. He nods back, muttering a soft “okay.”

Semi, sensing Shirabu’s sadness, wraps his arms around him. 

“You’ll be okay, alright?” 

“Mhm.” Shirabu whispers, nuzzling his head closer to Semi with arms dangling lifelessly at his sides. His eyes start to water again and his vision starts to blur with tears. 

“Kenjiro, promise me you’ll survive.”

“Okay.”

“Promise me you won’t do anything stupid?”

“Yeah.”

“Promise me you’ll find that place we always dreamed about?”

Shirabu stays quiet. 

“The one with streams, hidden in between mountains, and a plot of land for food.” Semi unwraps his scarf and wraps it around Shirabu’s neck. “You… You said you wanted a dog? You might find one in your journey, you’ll definitely meet n-new friends along the way too.”

Silence. 

“Do you promise me?”

Silence. 

“Kenjiro?”

“I promise.”

Semi gives one last smile. 

_He’s done his part._

He takes a few steps back, stopping when Shirabu finally brings his hands up. 

The gun feels heavy in Shirabu’s hands but it was nothing compared to the heavy burden of having to shoot the person you love most. 

Semi’s turning. He knows by the growls that emit from his mouth, he knows by the gray patches forming on his once clear skin, and by his eyes, no longer a beautiful shade of brown but a dull cloudy gray.

He gazes at the matching ring on Semi’s finger one last time before shutting his eyes. 

He whispers a final “I love you” before a loud bang engulfs the room followed by a thud. 

  
  


* * *

“Oy Shirabu.” A hand lands on his head, ruffling and ruining his combed hair. Shirabu opens his eyes and runs the back of his hand over his face. 

“Huh? Wha?”

Shirabu is in the library, a stack of books and a laptop on the table. Right in front of him is a paper full of Medical notes. 

“You fell asleep.” His classmate, Ennoshita, explains. “I didn’t wanna wake you but the Library’s about to close in a few minutes.” 

"It is?" He looks at the time on his phone.

6:24 pm.

“Oh, uhm, thanks.” Shirabu lightly bows his head, standing up to pack away his books. Ennoshita helps him with the papers scattered all over the table. They thank the librarian before leaving and the librarian waves at them, telling the two to come back tomorrow. They walk in silence, making their way back to their shared dormitory.

“Oh! By the way, there’s this mini concert going on in the plaza.” His classmate informs him. “I got tickets but one of my friends backed out last minute. You wanna come?”

“Sure,” Shirabu nods. “Who’s performing?”

“He’s a rising star, you’ve probably heard of him.” He pulls a ticket out of his pocket. “His name is Semi Eita.”

_Semi Eita._

For some reason his heart skips a beat after hearing that name.

_Semi Eita._

Shirabu stops walking. 

_Why does that name-_

“You okay? You seemed a bit… dazed.” Ennoshita leans forward, touching Shirabu’s forehead. “You’re not sick, are you? Do you want me to bring you to the clinic? Get you some medicine?”

Shirabu shakes his head.

“No, sorry, I’m fine.” Shirabu looks at the name on the ticket again. “Its just-”

“-That name sounds so familiar.”

  
  


**~ E N D ~**

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe. It will hurt more when I tell you they never met in that universe. : )


End file.
